1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to position tracking and machine control systems, and, more specifically, to a combination of laser systems and global navigation satellite systems configured to include self surveying capabilities in addition to having tracking and machine control capabilities.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art integrated laser and satellite positioning system can provide a plurality of mobile units with a laser plane data determined with a millimeter relative accuracy. The prior art integrated laser and differential satellite positioning system can also generate and transmit the differential correctional data to a plurality of mobile units. Each mobile unit equipped with a mobile satellite positioning system receiver can use the differential correction data and the high precision laser plane data to improve its position determination capabilities.
However, the prior art integrated laser and satellite positioning system has to be placed in a location with known coordinates in order to utilize its capabilities.